In order to provide skin or hair conditioning benefits in a cleansing base such as a liquid soap, body wash or shampoo, it has been proposed to include beneficial oils. Mineral oil is one such example. It acts as a non-greasy lubricant, helps in detangling hair, and can form a barrier on the hair surface to protect the cuticle and create a smooth, fly-away free look.
Since shampoo is a “rinse-off” product, the level of mineral oil deposited on hair can be low. However, incorporation of higher levels of oil into the product is not always possible since it may lower the viscosity and disrupt the product microstructure, resulting in undesirable phase separation.
The present invention addresses this problem.